


Nothin' But Time

by stanclub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Self-Esteem Issues, bucky being cute and soft and emotional, steve being stubborn even when it would benefit him not to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/pseuds/stanclub
Summary: “Listen, you little shit. I’m not messing with you. And I’m tired of seeing you let down by everyone in your life, including myself. I wanna be the one who helps you back up, for good. The question is, will you let me?”





	Nothin' But Time

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [Maggie](http://its-a-pretty-interesting-wall.tumblr.com/) who basically beta read this entire thing about 75 times. mags, I ♥ u almost as much as I love pre-war stucky which is more than I ever realized :) She also gave me the prompt “You have no idea how badly I want you,” which is what this was written for.

It’s cold in their shared apartment. The lights are out and Steve sits alone on the dusty, dingy couch which does nothing for his asthma. He doesn’t care, though. Why should he? He’s nothing but a brittle bag of bones and a big schnoz and he doesn’t think anybody would miss him if he just… disappeared.

He’s tried to get past it, to see something in himself beyond the plethora of ailments which have plagued him since his childhood, but it’s hard to see something inside yourself that just doesn’t seem to be there, so he’s wallowing. He’s allowed to wallow.

Bucky, though… Bucky doesn’t get it. He’s always so charismatic. He’s handsome. There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s kind enough to try to convince Steve there’s nothing wrong with him either. Bucky’s never had a problem getting a date, or keeping a woman interested, because he’s _Bucky_.

He always insists on double dates. Gets with a girl, then has her set up a friend for Steve, and they always do because they feel sorry for little Stevie who can’t get a date on his own. They’re always pity dates, and he can’t _stand_ knowing they don’t really like _him_.

In fact, that’s what brought him to this very moment. Bucky and his girl brought Steve and her friend out for a double date. The thing was, Steve actually liked this one, and she seemed to like him well enough too. He thought it was actually going alright for once, until he overheard the two girls whispering among themselves.

“Steve isn’t bad, is he?” Bucky’s girl asked.

“No, he’s not bad. He’s just so… small, though. I was expecting him to be taller than me. And what’s with the ears? How has he not grown into them yet?” Steve’s date said in response, giggles from both girls following.

“Oh, it’ll be okay. Just finish out the night and you’ll never have to see him again.”

Hearing that felt like a kick in the gut and Steve, ran out while hiding his face in embarrassment. He didn’t even take a minute to tell Bucky what happened or that he was leaving, he just ran back to their apartment as fast as he could, not caring about the holes in the bottoms of his shoes or the rainwater they let seep in, soaking him.

By the time he got inside, his clothing was wet from the rain and his socks were soaked through, so he stripped down to his briefs at the door. He tossed his damp clothes over the back of a chair so they could dry before hanging them back up in their small closet. He walked over to the pile of mostly clean laundry and threw on a white undershirt, which must have been Bucky’s because it smelled like him; like home.

Still caught up in his own thoughts, Steve doesn’t acknowledge the door opening as a concerned Bucky trudged through their kitchen, looking for him. “Steve?” Bucky calls out, moving from the kitchen to the dark living room where he’s sitting. “What are you doing here, pal? I thought you were havin’ fun?”

Steve huffs out a breath before turning to face him. “I dunno about you but fun is not what I would call overhearing two girls point out all my flaws—which I’m already well acquainted with thanks—and your date telling my date she never has to see me again after tonight if she just sticks it out.”

Bucky’s face falls at his words. “Oh, Stevie. ‘M sorry. I really thought this time would be different.”

“Me too,” Steve says. “But maybe I’m just meant to be alone my whole life. Nobody wants to be with a guy like me. Too skinny and broken to do much of anything a man is supposed to.”

“C’mon now. Don’t be like that,” Bucky chides.

“Don’t be like what, exactly? Honest? Because I hate to break it to ya but I’m never gonna be what anyone else wants.” Steve goes from self-loathing to petulant in no time at all. “Look at yourself, Bucky. You are the guy everybody wants to be with. Me? Nobody wants me.”

“Steve, how could you think that? You… You’re the best guy I know. You might be small in stature but you’ve got the biggest damn personality I’ve ever encountered. And you always stand up for what’s right, even when it lands you a punch to the jaw.”

“But what does any of that get me? I’m lonely, Buck _._ I watch you go out, night after night. You’re living your best life and I’m stuck here by myself wondering what your secret is. Why does everyone want you?” The _why do I want you_ is left unsaid, but something in his expression must give him away, because Bucky’s suddenly sitting beside him.

“Are you not telling me what I think you’re not telling me?” Bucky asks.

Steve just shakes his head; out of exasperation or frustration he couldn’t tell you. Dodging Bucky’s question, he just quietly mumbles, “Nobody wants a guy like me, Buck.”

“You’re wrong,” His expression has changed, going from soft and full of empathy to something stronger, more determined. He isn’t going to let this go until Steve realizes his worth. “You have no idea.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks, unsure and unwilling to let himself imagine what it would be like with Bucky, if Bucky were the one who wanted him… If Bucky were to want him the way he wants Bucky.

“Maybe, just maybe, these girls are all wrong for you. You don’t want them either, do you?” His eyes darken as he sees the change in Steve, how he shrinks down into himself, tries to hide away. “Who _do_ you want, Stevie?”

Steve scoots back away from Bucky to give himself some space, some room to breathe. Again he dodges the question. “Nobody wants me, so just stop, okay? Nobody wants me.”

Bucky crowds himself into Steve’s space. With his jaw set and his voice low, he says, “ **You have no idea how badly I want you**.”

“You… what?” Steve is sure his brain has short circuited because there’s no possible way he just heard what he thinks he just heard. No. Possible. Way.

“I said,” he moves his face closer to Steve’s as he speaks, low and clear, “you have no idea how badly I want you.” He punctuates the end of his confession with a soft brush of his own dry, chapped lips against Steve’s. As he pulls back, he says, “and you want me, too.”

A whimper falls from Steve’s lips at the loss of even barely-there contact. He opens his big blue eyes to find Bucky’s face hovering closely, but he’s confused because this can’t be right. “No, I don’t believe you. You’re messing with me, you gotta be.”

“Listen, you little shit. I’m not messing with you. And I’m tired of seeing you let down by everyone in your life, including myself. I wanna be the one who helps you back up, for good. The question is, will you let me?”

A string of silence winds its way through their apartment, but once Steve fully digests what Bucky is saying, he breaks it. “Yes, yes, god yes, Buck. Please. If you’re really… Yes.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Bucky says, leaning in to kiss Steve properly for the first time. It’s a chaste meeting of their lips at first, but it quickly transforms into something much more heated, more passionate, more them.

A moan rings out as their tongues touch and Steve isn’t sure if he or Bucky make the sound, but it’s like music to his ears, regardless. Their tongues tangle and taste as Steve places a tentative hand on Bucky’s arm and trails it up, touching for the first time, savoring the moment and committing the feel of the solid body beneath his fingers to memory.

Bucky gives as good as he gets, and their hands wander and explore one another. Steve’s shirt is torn off and tossed to the side, along with Bucky’s clothes, leaving them both in their underwear.

Bucky takes Steve in, and while he’s seen him like this countless times before, he’s never seen him quite like this: flushed and breathless all because of Bucky. “You’re beautiful, even if you don’t see it,” he tells him.

Steve shakes his head in disbelief. “Still don’t get how you can think that,” he says, bringing his hands back to Bucky’s much more solid frame.

“I’ve always thought that, Stevie.” His hands travel back to Steve’s slender body, letting his fingertips tease along his ribcage. Goosebumps break out on the smooth skin and he smiles to himself.

“Yeah? How long, then? Because I could have avoided a lot of embarrassment and bad dates if you had said something sooner, Buck.” He brings his mouth to the column of Bucky’s neck and presses warm, wet kisses along the skin there.

“Honestly ah-I don’t… I can’t remember. It feels like always.” Once he finishes speaking, he pushes Steve back away from him. “Come with me,” he says, tugging Steve up by the hands and dragging him to his own bed.

He gets in first and pulls Steve down to lay with him. “Are we really doing this?” Steve asks, still not quite able to grip that this is, or could be, his new reality.

“We gotta be careful,” he says with a kiss is pressed to Steve’s cheekbone, “but yes, we’re doing this.”

“You gotta know I never…” Steve tries hiding his face away, not wanting to finish, too embarrassed.

Bucky shushes him, and gently drags a finger down his flushed cheek. “It’s me, Stevie. I know you ain’t never and that’s okay. Contrary to popular belief I ain’t never been with a guy either,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve does laugh, but suddenly a wave of anxiety rolls off him. “I’m serious. What if I mess up? What if… What if you don’t want me after this because I’m so bad at it?”

“Oh, for goodness sakes pal I’m not gonna ever not want you. Now…” he fumbles under the blankets, sliding his briefs down, then gripping Steve’s and doing the same. “Let me just…”

A loud gasp escapes Steve as Bucky touches him. He doesn’t even touch his length, not yet. Instead, he caresses the sharp angle of Steve’s hips, lets his fingers wander back and feel the warm skin, no barriers to get in the way. It feels heavenly and Bucky would do this all day, if he could. But more pressing things need seen to first, and the most important thing is pressing into his thigh right now.

“Stevie, you’re so soft,” he says as he brings his hands down over Steve’s abdomen. He teases them lower, running the tips of his fingers through the patch of hair there before circling the base of Steve’s cock in his hands. It was thick, thicker than Bucky would have ever thought, and felt heavy in his hands. Sensing Steve’s distress about what he’s meant to be doing, he gives him a little direction. “Touch me, too. Anywhere you want.”

As if all he needed was permission, suddenly Steve’s hands were all over Bucky’s larger frame. His hands mapped the dips and curves of the muscle that lay just beneath the golden skin, muscle that had been earned from hard work and dedication to making sure he and Steve always had a place to lay their heads. Fuck, Steve was so gone for him… And he guesses Bucky’s gone for him, too.

Bucky’s hands begin to move along the length of Steve’s cock, and he’s fighting back the urge to cum already. Instead of giving in and letting his hips rut up into Bucky’s grip, he holds back and tries occupying his own hands. He brings his palm up to his mouth and licks, wetting it just enough before reaching down and finding just how hard Bucky is for him.

As his own fingers circle Bucky’s length, he surges up for a kiss. His lips are met halfway, and they share a heated moment before Bucky backs away. “Why don’t you… Can you lay back? I’m gonna try somethin’.”

Steve does as Bucky asks, and tries not to whimper as Bucky pulls his hand away from Steve, but it’s useless. “Shh, it’ll be okay baby. I promise you won’t go without.” He moves so that his body is overtop Steve’s, but he’s not putting any weight on him, afraid that he’d hurt him somehow. Instead, he lines up their cocks. While holding his weight with one arm, tensed right near Steve’s shoulder so that he’s got something to touch, something to ground him, he grabs their lengths in his other hand, and moves so that they’re sliding against one another, the slick leaking from both of them providing just enough wetness to ease any discomfort that may have been felt.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky… That’s… That’s really fucking good.” Steve thrusts up into it, his eyes rolling back as he does so.

“Touch me, baby. Wanna feel your hands, too,” Bucky tells him, letting out a soft sound of pleasure as Steve feels him. One hand wraps around Bucky’s bicep while the other is placed over his heart, and that means something and suddenly Bucky is feeling very overwhelmed with the need to preserve this moment for as long as he can; to save it in his memories forever.

“Shit, Bucky… Baby I think…”

“It’s okay, Stevie.” Bucky’s barely holding on himself at this point. His breath is coming fast and hard and he’s got so many feelings flooding his body–from pure love and adoration to pleasure to the overwhelming need to release, to mark Steve’s stomach with his cum and cement that this is their new reality. “I’m right there with you. Let’s cum together, just like we do everything else, ‘kay? C’mon, baby. Cum for me.”

Thick, sticky strands of cum land all along Steve’s belly as they ride out their climaxes. Their hips start to slow, and eventually Bucky pulls back and lays next to him, just long enough to catch his breath before getting up to get a cloth to clean Steve up a bit. When he gets back to his (their?) room, he finds Steve dragging a slender finger through the mess, bringing it up to his mouth, and taking a tentative taste.

Bucky quirks his eyebrow and Steve huffs a laugh. “It’s gonna take some getting used to, I guess.”

“Yeah, well, we got nothin’ but time.”


End file.
